


Thanks Dad

by Georgiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassed Peter, Happy Tony Stark, Irondad, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Peter calls Tony Dad, peter faints, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiah/pseuds/Georgiah
Summary: Peter calls Tony Dad in front of the Avengers.Cute feels.





	Thanks Dad

Peter was coming over to the labs to work on his suit after School and Tony was excited, not that he would tell anyone that (obviously). He had a surprise for ~~his~~ the kid and he hoped it would go down well. After the so called Civil War, Tony had been working hard to get the rogue avengers reinstated and living back at the compound. He had finished the paperwork today and the rogues would be here in a couple of hours (expect Bucky, Tony didn’t feel comfortable letting him out of cryro just yet). Peter didn’t know yet and it would be his first time meeting them as Peter Parker not Spiderman, Tony just hoped the kid would be okay and not fan girl too much like he had when he met Rhodey.

 

_”Oh my god. You’re the war machine. It’s so nice to meet you Mr Rhodey. I’m Spider-Parker, I mean Peter Man, I mean Shit.”_

_Tony was laughing so hard he was crying and Rhodey was looking at the boy with an amused look in his eyes._

_”So Tones, when did you get a kid? Is he yours”_

_Tony choked on his breath as he tried to convince Rhodes that no he didn’t have a kid and that Peter was his mentee._

 

That was a good day but if Peter reacts like that for the Rogues, Tony might just die laughing.

Later that day

“FRIDAY wheres Mr Stark?” asked Peter  
“He’s in the common room Peter, he would like you to go straight there” the AI answered with a fond tone, Peter had everyone wrapped around his little finger even her but he didn’t know.

As Peter was in the elevator, he kept wondering why his ~~dad~~ mentor was in the common room as he is almost never in there, unless Peter stays over and they have a movie night. Peter was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the noise radiating down through the floors. If he had he might have been able to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

“Stark why are we waiting in here?”  
“Yeah Tony why did you make us all come here?”  
“I want you to meet someone who should be here around now”  
As Tony said that the elevator door opened and a young kid walked out. Once he looked up he noticed everyone staring at him and froze.

“Hey Pete, I’ve got some people I want you to meet” said Tony once it became apparent no one was going to say anything. Steve was the first one to introduce himself.

“Hi I’m Steve and you are?”  
“Peter, its an honour to meet you Mr Rogers, Sir”  
“Please call me Steve”  
“Okay Steve”  
“How come he gets to be Steve and I’m still Mr Stark? Betrayal!”

Peter was getting paler and paler by the minute, earths mightiest heroes where standing right in-front of him and they wanted to meet him.

“Hey Tony, you’re kid looks like he’s going to faint”  
“He’s not my kid Tasha oka- Hey Petey what’s wrong? You feeling okay?”

As soon as Peter fainted, Tony was there trying to get him to wake up. Tony didn’t know what to do and he was starting to panic when Peter didn’t wake up.  
“Hey come on Peter, wake up. Come on kid”

Peters eyes fluttered open and he stared at Tony until the room stopped spinning.  
“Thanks Dad” he said slurring slightly due to the impromptu fainting. Both men froze and Peter scrambled to his feet, face as red as a tomato.  
“Mr Stark I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that, It just slipped out. Can we pretend it never happened?”  
“Peter, I see you as my son aswell, I don’t mind if you call me dad”

Both men had forgotten the others were in the room so when they heard a loud aww they jumped and turned to be faced with 5 smirking avengers. Tony just took it in his stride and suggested they should have a movie night which every one agreed too. Later that night though Peter came to a horrifying conclusion.

“Oh god!” Peter moaned. “I fainted in front of the avengers”


End file.
